cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of role-playing games by name
This list does not include computer role-playing games, MMORPGs, or any other video games with RPG elements. Most of these games are tabletop role-playing games; other types of games are noted as such where appropriate. 0-9 A B *''Babylon 5'' by Mongoose Publishing *''Babylon Project'' by Chameleon Eclectic Entertainment - Based on the Babylon 5 TV franchise *''Basic Action Super Heroes'' by Basic Action Games - a rules-lite superheroes rpg. *''Basic Role-Playing'' by Chaosium - role-playing game system *''Battleaxe'' by Sixteen Coal Black Horses - fantasy role-playing *''BattleDragons'' by Spartacus Publishing - play as dragons in a fantasy world *''Battlelords of the 23rd Century'' by SSDC, Inc. *''Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game'' by Margaret Weis Productions, Ltd - based on the SciFi TV series *''Beyond the Supernatural'' *''Big Bang Comics RPG'' *''Big Eyes, Small Mouth'' by Guardians of Order - anime-based RPG *''Bitume'' by Croc (French - post-apocalyptic, Mad Max-like) *''Bliss Stage'' by TAO games - Mecha game taking place 7 years after the adults of the world fell asleep *''Blood Dawn'' by SSDC, Inc. *''Blood of Heroes'' *''Bloodlust'' (French), edited by Asmodée Editions *''Blue Planet'' by Biohazard Games *''Blue Rose'' by Green Ronin *''Boot Hill'' by TSR, Inc. - Wild West adventure *''Broken Road'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' - based on the TV show of the same name *''Bunnies and Burrows'' *''Bureau 13: Stalking the Night Fantastic'' by Tri Tac Games *''The Burning Wheel'' - high fantasy *''Bushido'' by Fantasy Games Unlimited - samurai RPG C *''Cadwallon'' by Rackham *''Call of Cthulhu'' by Chaosium - based on the works of H. P. Lovecraft *''Cartoon Action Hour'' by Spectrum Games *''Castles & Crusades'' by Troll Lord Games - OGL System fantasy RPG *''Castle Falkenstein'' - steampunk fantasy *''Catgirl Avengers'' - Furry/anime humor RPG *''Champions'' by Hero Games *''Changeling: The Dreaming'' (original World of Darkness) *''Changeling: The Lost'' (new World of Darkness) *''Children of the Sun'' by Misguided Games *''Chill'' *''Chivalry & Sorcery'' *''Chronicles System'' - Steampunk fantasy, Freely distributed skill-based d100 system *''Les Chroniques d'Erdor, edited by Boite a Polpette - an unusual French RPG of oneiric fantasy using a 54 card deck *Circe'' by Bryce Harrington *''City of Heroes'' by Eden Studios, Inc. - the tabletop companion to the City of Heroes MMORPG. *''Cliffhanger'' by Fantasy Games Unlimited - 1930s adventure *''La Compagnie de glaces'' (French) - post-apocalyptic, from the novels of G.-J. Arnaud *''Cold City'' by Contested Ground Studios *''Conan Role-playing Game'' by TSR, Inc., a GURPS game by Steve Jackson Games, and an OGL System game by Mongoose Publishing *''Conspiracy X'' by Eden Studios, Inc. - extraterrestrials, UFOs, and government coverups *''Contenders'' by Prince of Darkness Games - award winning game revolving around the lives of boxers *''C°ntinuum'' - time travel adventure *''Core Command'' by Dream Pod 9 *''Corporation the Roleplaying Game'' by Core Games Publishing *''CORPS'' by Blacksburg Tactical Research Center *''Corum'' - an addendum to the Stormbringer RPG (aka Elric!) *''Cosmic Synchronicity'' by Joseph Teller *''Covenant'' by Realms Publishing *''CthulhuTech'' by Wildfire - H.P. Lovecraft's horror with Mecha and Anime influences *''Cursed Empire'' by Chris Loizou - dark fantasy. Formerly known as Crimson Empire *''Cybergeneration'' by R. Talsorian Games - alternate setting for Cyberpunk 2020 *''Cyberpunk 2013'' by R. Talsorian Games - out of print and superseded by Cyberpunk 2020 *''Cyberpunk 2020'' by R. Talsorian Games *''Cyberpunk V3.0'' by R. Talsorian Games *''Cyberspace'' by Iron Crown Enterprises *''Cyborg Commando'' by New Infinities, Inc. *''Cyno's Role-Play'' D *''D6 System'' by West End Games - in-house system, based on the Star Wars RPG *''d20 Future'' by Wizards of the Coast - generic futuristic game using the d20 System *''d20 Modern'' by Wizards of the Coast - generic modern game using the d20 System *''d20 Past'' by Wizards of the Coast - generic historical game using the d20 System *''d20 System'' - based on Dungeons & Dragons 3rd Edition rules *''Danger International'' by Hero Games - espionage adventure *''Dangerous Journeys'' by E. Gary Gygax, published by Game Designers' Workshop *''Daredevils'' - pulp era mystery *''Darwin's World'' by RPGObjects - post-apocalyptic RPG *''Dash-in Dungeons'' by Wednesday Night Games - fast-play fantasy RPG *''Dark Conspiracy'' by Game Designers' Workshop *''Dark Continent'' - colonial African horror *''The Dark Eye'' - Germany's most popular RPG, known in Germany as Das Schwarze Auge *''Dark Heresy, the Warhammer 40,000 Roleplay Game'' by Black Industries *''Dark Suns'' - a space Opera/Furry RPG by Fantasy Games Unlimited*' *''DC Universe Roleplaying Game'' by West End Games *''Dead Inside'' - a small-press RPG where the characters attempt to rebuild their lost souls through selfless and noble actions (and get superhuman powers along the way) *''Deadlands: Lost Colony'' by Pinnacle Entertainment Group *''Deadlands: The Weird West'' by Pinnacle Entertainment Group, GURPS version by SJGames *''Deeds of Valor'' by Swordmaster *''Deliria: Faerie Tales for the New Millennium'' by Phil Brucato, published by Laughing Pan Productions *''Demon: The Fallen'' (original World of Darkness) *''Desolation'' - a post-apocalyptic fantasy RPG by Greymalkin Designs *''Diana: Warrior Princess by Marcus Rowland *''Diomin'' by OtherWorld Creations *''The Doctor Who Role Playing Game'' by FASA - based on the 1963–89 run of the BBC television series *''Doctor Who - Adventures In Time And Space: the roleplaying game'' by Cubicle 7 Entertainment, based on the 2005–present run of the BBC television series *''Doctor Who - Time Lord (role-playing game)'' by Virgin Publishing - based on the 1963–89 run of the BBC television series *''Dogs in the Vineyard'' by Lumpley Games - loosely based on the Mormon State of Deseret in pre-statehood Utah * Dominion Rules - an open-source fantasy twelve-sided-die-based RPG encouraging the creation of new skill, spells, beasts and rules and featuring an innovative combat system *''Donjon'' by Clinton R. Nixon, Donjon Anvilwerks *''Don't Rest Your Head'' by Evil Hat Productions *''Double Cross'' - Superhero (Japanese) *''Dračí doupě'' - the most popular Czech fantasy RPG system loosely based on Dungeons & Dragons *''Dragonfable'' - a fantasy RPG where you can create your own character and fight monsters. *''DragonMech'' - a cross between fantasy and mecha *''DragonNet'' - a free open-source fantasy RPG system *''DragonQuest'' - a now out-of-print RPG, suppressed by TSR *''DragonRaid'' by Dick Wulf - a Christian RPG *''Dragonstar'' - where science fiction and fantasy blend *''Dragon Warriors'' - an easy-to-use RPG system published in paperback format *''Drakar och Demoner'' (Dragons and Demons) - Swedish fantasy RPG *''Draug'' - Norwegian RPG set in 1801, based on the FUDGE engine. *''Dread: The First Book of Pandemonium'' by Rafael Chandler *''Dreaming Cities'' - an urban fantasy game by Guardians of Order for the Tri-Stat system *''The Dresden files - an urban fantasy variant of the FATE game based on the books by Jim Butcher *''Duelist System'' by Undecided Studios - Martial Arts role-playing system *''Dungeons & Dragons'' - created by Dave Arneson and E. Gary Gygax, further editions by TSR, Inc. and Wizards of the Coast *''Dying Earth'' - based on the stories of Jack Vance *''Dzikie Pola'' (Wild Fields), a set in 17th century Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth E *''EABA, or ''End All Be All by Blacksburg Tactical Research Center - a generic RPG system *''Earthdawn'' *''Eclipse Phase'' *''Elder Scrolls'' by Bethesda Softworks *''Elemental Axes'' by Crosstime Games *''Elfquest'' by Chaosium - based on the works of Richard Pini and Wendy Pini *''Elric!'' by Chaosium, based on Michael Moorcock's Elric of Melniboné stories *''En Garde!'' by Game Designers' Workshop and SFC Press - duelists from 17th century France *''Endyval'' - (Bulgarian) Sivosten *''Emergency Response Team'' *''Empire Galactique'' by François Nédelec (French) - space opera *''Empire of the Petal Throne'' - set in M. A. R. Barker's world of Tékumel *''Eon'' by NeoGames - Swedish fantasy game *''Epic Role Playing'' by Dark Matter Studios *''ERA'' by Clinica TBF *''E-RPG System'' by Ironwood Omnimedia *''Espionage!'' by Hero Games - based on Second Edition Champions *''Eternal Soldier'' by Tai-Gear Simulations Free Universal Role-Playing system published in 1985. *''Etherlords'' by Nival Interactive *''Etherscope'' by Goodman Games *''The Everlasting (role-playing game)'' by Visionary Entertainment Studios Inc *''EverQuest Role-Playing Game'' by White Wolf, Inc. - pencil & paper version of the popular MMORPG *''Everway'' * EW-System by Extraordinary Worlds Studio - Open game system *''Ex Machina'' *''Exalted'' *''Exodus: Post Apocalyptic RPG'' by Glutton Creeper Games *''EXO'' by Ediciones Sombra)(Spanish *''The Extraordinary Adventures of Baron Münchhausen'' by James Wallis - a storytelling RPG based on the novel of Baron Münchhausen F *''Fable'' *''Fading Suns'' *''Faery's Tale'' by Firefly Games - an interactive storytelling game of fairy folklore suitable for younger players *''Fairy Meat'' by Kenzer & Company *''Faldon'' by Illusory Studios *''Fanhunter'' - Spanish game based on the series of comics of the same name *''Fantasy Heartbreaker Roleplaying Game'' by William Bargo Subcellar Games- a lighthearted OGL based fantasy role-playing game *''Fantasy Hero'' *''Fantasy Imperium'' by Shadowstar Games, Inc. - an interactive storytelling game of historical fantasy *''The Fantasy Trip'' by Steve Jackson, published by Metagaming Concepts *''The Fantasy Sagas'' - A Player's Guidebook for Ironwood Omnimedia E-RPG System *''Fantasy Wargaming'' - a project by dissatisfied British Dungeons & Dragons players, it was considered incomplete and insufficient yet featured noteworthy elements and qualities that are still yet unseen in most role-playing games * Farscape Roleplaying Game by Alderac Entertainment Group *''Fastlane'' by Twisted Confessions author Alexander Cherry *''FATE'' - Fantastic Adventures in Tabletop Entertainment based on the FUDGE engine *''Fate of the Norns'' by Andrew Valkauskas - Viking Historical/Fantasy *''Fates Worse than Death'' by Vajra Enterprises - a cyberpunk-influenced game set in Manhattan in 2080 *''Feng Shui'' - based on Hong Kong martial arts movies *''Fight the Evil Power'' - a role-playing game designed for people who haven't played before *''Fireborn'' by Fantasy Flight Games *''Forgotten Futures'' *''Friendly Wars'' by Undecided Studios *''Fringeworthy'' by Tri Tac Games *''FTL:2448'' by Tri Tac Games *''FUBAR'' by Vulpinoid Studio *''FUDGE'' by Steffan O'Sullivan - "Free, Universal, Do-it-Yourself Gaming Engine" *''Furry Outlaws'' *''Furry Pirates'' *''Fusion'' by Høst og Søn a danish roleplaying game about the near feature. *''Fuzion'' by R. Talsorian Games and Hero Games - a simple and customizable generic open gaming system co-produced , based on principles from R. Talsorian's Interlock System and Hero Games' Hero System G *''A Game of Thrones'' - based on the eponymous fantasy novel by George R.R. Martin *''Gamma World'' by TSR, Inc. *''Gangbusters'' by TSR, Inc. - 1930s urban crime adventure *''Ganghedge'' by Empire Wargames *''Gatecrasher'' - a tongue-in-cheek science-fiction & fantasy setting *''Gaterunner'' - based on the novel Gatecrash '' *Ghostbusters'' by West End Games - based on the Ghostbusters film series *''Godlike'' by Hawthorn Hobgoblynn Press *''Golden Heroes'' by Games Workshop *''Gossip Beverly Hills'' based on the Gossip Girl film series - 2008s urban drama adventure *''Gothic'' *''The Great Commission'' - a d20 Christian RPG *''Grey Ranks'' *''Grimm'' *''Gunslingers and Gamblers'' - set in the American Wild West of 1876 *''GURPS'' by Steve Jackson Games - "Generic Universal Role Playing System" H *''HackMaster'' by Kenzer & Company *''Halcyon'' by Neuwerld Studios *''HakobuneBy Tim Peare *HardNova II'' *''HârnMaster/Hârn'' *''HARP'' by Iron Crown Enterprises - "High Adventure Role-Playing" *''HARPE'' - the "Hugely Adaptable (action/anime) Role-Playing Engine", Free and quite adaptable *''Hawkmoon'' - an addendum to the Stormbringer RPG (aka Elric!) *''Heavy Gear'' by Dream Pod 9 *''Heretics'' by Wasteland Games - modern-day horror *''Hero System'' by Hero Games *''HeroQuest/''Hero Wars *''Heroes Unlimited'' by Palladium Books *''Hong Kong Action Theater'' *''Human Occupied Landfill'' *''Hollow Earth Expedition'' by Exile Games Studio - 1930's style pulp adventure *''Human Age'' by Noire Divorce *''Hunter: The Reckoning'' (original World of Darkness) I *''Icar'' by Rob Lang, a free science-fiction game. *''Imagine Role Playing'' *''Ironhedge'' by Empire Wargames *''In Dark Alleys'' by Vajra Enterprises *''In Nomine'' - based on In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas *''In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas'' (French) by Croc (Siroz) - satiric gang/spy wars involving angels and demons in the contemporary world *''Incursion'' by Tri Tac Games *''InSaNiTy the role-playing game'' by Haphazard Projects *''InSpectres'' by Memento Mori Theatricks *''Iron Kingdoms'' by Privateer Press *''Iron Gauntlets: Heroic Fantasy Roleplaying'' *''Ironclaw'' - edited by Sanguine Productions Ltd *''Iron Heroes'' - d20 system based on making D&D playable without magic *''It Came From The Late, Late, Late Show'' by Stellar Games J *''Jadeclaw'' - edited by Sanguine Productions Ltd *''Jags'' *''JailLords'' - Are You a Jail Lord or a Jail Fish? *''James Bond 007, Role-Playing in Her Majesty's Secret Service'' was released in 1983, by Victory Games, a branch of Avalon Hill. *''Jorune'' (or Skyrealms of Jorune) *''Jovian Chronicles'' by Dream Pod 9 *''Judge Dredd: The Role-playing Game'' by Games Workshop, another by Mongoose Publishing *''Justice, Inc.'' by Hero Games - 1930s Pulp fiction oriented adventure K *''Kindred of the East'' (spinoff of Vampire: The Masquerade) *''Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom (spinoff of ''Vampire: The Masquerade) *''Killer'' by Steve Jackson Games (live action) *''kill puppies for satan (sic) by Lumpley Games *''Kobolds Ate My Baby!'' by 9th Level Games *''Krysztaly Czasu'' (Polish, Crystals of Time) by MAG *''Kult'' - Swedish game based on Gnostic concepts with some Kabbalistic undertones L *''Lace and Steel, published originally by TAGG and re-released by Pharos Press - an Australian RPG set in a world of civilised Centaurs and Harpies with a musketeers/swashbuckling feel *Land of the Rising Sun'' by Fantasy Games Unlimited - Samurai and Ninjas using the Chivalry & Sorcery system. *''Lands of Adventure'' *''Legend of the Five Rings Role-Playing Game'' by Alderac Entertainment Group - Asian-themed RPG *''The Legend of Sword and Fairy'' by Softstar *''Légendes Celtiques'' (French) *''Légendes de la Vallée des rois'' - French RPG set in Ancient Egypt *''Legendy Armandie'' by Skaven - fantasy RPG created *''Legionnaire'' by FASA - standalone role-playing game for the Renegade Legion universe *''Lejendary Adventure, created by Gary Gygax and published by Hekaforge Productions *Lightspeed'' by Christian Conkle - an overtly generic space opera RPG, using the Instant Fuzion ruleset *''Little Fears - The Role-playing Game of Childhood Terror'' by Key 20 Publishing *''Live Free or Die, the Game of Suburban Insurgency'' - a post UN invasion RPG written by an Army officer and Iraq veteran *''Living Steel'' by Leading Edge Games - futuristic game on the world of Rhand *''Lone Wolf'' *''The Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game'' by Decipher, Inc. - based on the fantasy works of J. R. R. Tolkien *''Lords of Creation'' by Avalon Hill M *''Macho Women with Guns'' by Blacksburg Tactical Research Center *''Maelstrom'' by Puffin Books *''Mage: The Ascension'' by White Wolf, Inc. - set in the original World of Darkness *''Mage: The Awakening'' by White Wolf, Inc. - set in the new World of Darkness 2.0 *''M.A.G.U.S.'' (Hungarian) *''Maji'' by Wasteland Games - modern-day alien conspiracy game *''Man, Myth & Magic'' by Yaquinto - RPG drawing on 4000 B.C. to 1000 A.D. Earth legends *''Marvel Super Heroes Role-Playing Game'' by TSR, Inc. *''Marvel Universe Roleplaying Game'' by Marvel Publishing Group *''Masterbook'' *''Mecha'' - a game based on Anime Mecha science fiction *''Mechamorphosis'' by Fantasy Flight Games *''Mechanical Dream'' *''The Mechanoid Invasion'' *''MechWarrior'' *''Mega - les Messagers Galactiques'' (French) - parallel universe *''Megaverse'' by Palladium Books *''Meikyu kingdom'' (Japanese) - members of tiny kingdom's court explore dungeons *''Mekton'' by R. Talsorian Games - based on Anime Mecha science fiction *''MERC '' by Fantasy Games Unlimited: A Modern Role Playing Game of Counter Insurgency *''Merc 2000'' - Twilight 2000 updated for the post-Cold War '90s *''Mercenaries, Spies and Private Eyes'' by Flying Buffalo *''The Metabarons Roleplaying Game'' by West End Games *''Metal Magic and Lore'' by 5th Epoch Publishing *''Metamorphosis Alpha'' (1976) *''Middle Earth Role Play'' - based on the fantasy works of J. R. R. Tolkien *''Midgard'' - the oldest German fantasy RPG *''Miles Christi '' (French) - (Crusades and knights Templar) *''Millennium's End'' - by Chameleon Eclectic Entertainment *''Mind Games RPG'' - by Deiron e Yangsmoth *''The Modern Sagas'' - A Player's Guidebook for Ironwood Omnimedia Company's E-RPG System *''Mojo, by Polymancer Studios, Inc. *Monastyr'' (Polish), Monastery by Portal *''The Monster Horror Show'' by James Herbert Brennan a very tongue in cheek basic fantasy role play system. *''The Morrow Project'' *''Mouse Guard'' *''Multiverser'' by E.R. Jones and M. Joseph Young *''Mummy: The Resurrection'' (original World of Darkness) *''Murphy's World'' by Peregrine Creative Services *''Mutant'' by Target Games *''Mutant: Undergångens Arvtagare'' by Järnringen Förlag AB *''Mutant RYMD'' *''Mutant Chronicles'' *''Mutants & Masterminds'' by Green Ronin Publishing *''My Life with Master'' by Half Meme Press *''Myrskyn aika'' by Mike Pohjola *''Mystic Realms'' *''Mystic Quests'' N *''The Nearside Project'' by Greymalkin Designs - adventure between 13 alternate Earths while avoiding insanity (previously released in 1996, new edition in 2011). *''NeoKosmos'' (in Portuguese) by Krypteia Estúdio Criativo - a setting of Greek Mythology *''Neiyar: Land of Heaven and the Abyss'' by Bards and Sages *''Nephilim'' by Chaosium - modern occult *''Neuroshima'' (Polish) by Portal *''Nicotine Girls'' by Paul Czege *''Nightbane'' *''Nightlife'' by Stellar Games *''Night Wizard!'' (Japanese) - wizards in contemporary *''Ninja Burger'' by Steve Jackson Games *''Ninjas and Superspies'' by Palladium Books - martial arts and espionage adventure *''Nobilis'' by R. Sean Borgstrom *''Noctum'' by Mischa L. Thomas *''Noir '' by Archon Gaming, Inc. *''Normality, a Dada/ergodic role-playing game by Hugh Dingwall and Vishãla Jekic. *Novus, by Firehawk Games. *Now Playing, by Carnivore Games. O *Obsidian - The Age of Judgement'' by Apophis Consortium *''Other Suns'' by Fantasy Games Unlimited *''Over the Edge'' by Atlas Games *''OSRIC'' P *''Paladin'' *''Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game'' by Palladium Books *''Pandemonium!'' by MIB Productions - roleplaying in the world of tabloid news *''Pantheon role playing game'' *''Paper Computer Games'' - a series of illustrated roleplaying games with simple rules and a complex universe. Any gaming session played by anyone at any time is added to the overall storyline and considered canon. *''Paranoia'' originally by West End Games, later by Mongoose Publishing - a satire of dystopian futures *''Passion Play'' - the Fading Suns live action role-playing game *''Pax Draconis'' by Technicraft Design - a detailed rules heavy space opera with a percentile system *''Pendragon'' (or King Arthur Pendragon) - Arthurian legend *''Phoenix Command'' by Leading Edge Games *''Polaris (role-playing game)'' *''Point Blank'' by Wasteland Games - modern-day Action movie game *''The Pokéthulhu Adventure Game'' by Cumberland Games and Diversions *''Powers and Perils'' by Avalon Hill *''Pathfinder: Role Playing Game'' *''PowerGame'' *''Praedor'' - based on the eponymous comics by Petri Hiltunen *''Prime Directive'' by Task Force Games *''Prince Valiant'' by Chaosium *''Privateers and Gentlemen'' by Fantasy Games Unlimited - naval adventure in the Napoleonic era *''Proles'' - Dysangelium, outrageous sci-fi rpg by Briza L *''Promethean: The Created'' by White Wolf, Inc. (new World of Darkness) *''Psiworld'' by Fantasy Games Unlimited - SF adventures with a focus on psi abilities *''Pulp Adventure'' by Planet Pulp Productions - High Adventure Gaming cinematic style. *''Puppetland'' Q *''Q10'' *''QAGS'' *''Qin'' *''Quest of the Ancients'' R *''Rangers of Taradoin'' by Sean-Robert Shaw *''Rapture: The Second Coming'' by William Spencer-Hale, Quintessential Mercy *''Recon'' by Palladium Books - Vietnam War adventure *''Red Dwarf: The Role Playing Game'' by deep 7 - based on BBC comedy Red Dwarf *''Reich Star'' by Simon Bell and Ken Richardson (1991) as Creative Encounters - fight Nazis in space. *''Rêve: the Dream Ouroboros'' by Denis Gerfaud (French, Rêve de Dragon) *''The Riddle of Steel'' by Driftwood Publishing *''Rifts'' by Palladium Games - crossover system *''Ringworld'' by Chaosium *''Risus'' *''Robotech'' by Palladium Games; based on the Robotech anime television series *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''RMSS (Rolemaster Fantasy Role Playing)'' by Iron Crown Enterprises - fully expandable and customizable rules system * Rules to Live By from Interactivities Ink - generic customizable live action rules system, with expansions for horror and fantasy *''Rune Striders'' *''Runebearer'' by Chris Magoun - "Magic and religion clash in a ruined world" *''RuneQuest'' by Chaosium, versions also by Avalon Hill and Mongoose Publishing S *''Saga'' A Swedish fantasy role-playing game. *''Savage Worlds'' *''The Sci-Fi Sagas'' - A Player's Guidebook for Ironwood Omnimedia Company's E-RPG System *''Scion: Hero Modern day children of the gods by White Wolf *''Sea Dracula (The role-playing game of lawyers in animal city) - Nick Smith and Jake Richmond *''Sengoku (role-playing game)'' by Gold Rush Games Historical fantasy set in feudal Japan. *''SenZar'' - a game notorious for its blatant encouragement of munchkinism. *''Serenity'' by Margaret Weis Productions, Ltd, based on the Firefly television series. *''Seventh Sea'' by Alderac Entertainment Company *''Shab-al-Hiri Roach'' by Bully Pulpit Games *''Shadowforce Archer'' by Alderac Entertainment Group - a setting for Spycraft *''Shadow Nations'' (Obsidian Europe Horror, Scifi, fantasy) *''Shadowrun'' (cyberpunk fantasy) *''Shard RPG'' (anthropomorphic heroic-Fantasy) *''Shatterzone'' *''Shock: Social Science Fiction'' *''Silver Age Sentinels'' by Guardians of Order *''Simply Roleplaying!'' by Microtactix, a simple and customizable generic open gaming system similar to Fuzion and the Action! System *''Sine Requie'' - Italian horror role-playing game. *''Skull and Crossbones'' - Pirate Adventures on the Spanish Main by FGU *''Skyrealms of Jorune'' *''SLA Industries'' *''Sorcerer'' by Ron Edwards *''Space 1889'' by GDW - Victorian Era Sci-Fi (steampunk) *''Space Gothic'' - German crossover between military science fiction, space opera and horror. *''Space Opera'' by Fantasy Games Unlimited *''Spacemaster'' - the SF adaptation of Rolemaster *''SpaceNinjaCyberCrisis XDO'' by Crucible Design - a tongue-in-cheek anime game *''Spaceship Zero'' by Green Ronin Publishing *''Spirit of the Century'' by Evil Hat Productions - a pulp game using the FATE system *''Spycraft'' by Alderac Entertainment Group - espionage adventure *''Star Frontiers'' by TSR *''StarCraft Adeventure'' by TSR Inc. *''Star*Drive'' by TSR, Inc. *''Starfaring'' by Flying Buffalo *''Stargate SG-1 (RPG)'' by AEG *''Starhedge'' by Empire Wargames *''Star Riders'' by Ianus Games - parody of space opera *''Starship Troopers (RPG)'' by Mongoose Publishing *''Star Hero'' - the SF adaptation of Fantasy Hero's Hero System *''Star Traders'' - space opera RPG game for the Android platform *''Star Trek'' *''The Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' - the D6 System ancestor published by West End Games *''Star Wars'' - the D20 System version published Wizards of the Coast *''Star Wreck Roleplaying Game'' - a parody game based on the Star Wreck movie franchise, written by Mike Pohjola. *''Steampunk Bonanza!'' - a fast action roleplaying game, written by Figby McSpoons *''STOCS'' by Wasteland Games - modern-day generic system *''Stormbringer,'' by Chaosium, based on Michael Moorcock's Elric of Melniboné stories *''St. Palmer's'' a Pirate/West Indies RPG *''Superhero 2044'' *''Squawk'' - is about intelligent archosaurs in another star system, by the Game Arts Guild. *''Sundered Epoch: Generations'' - A multi-genre game system by Randal Snyder *''Super Crusaders'' by Lee Walser - modern-day super hero system *''Super Powers Unlimited'' created by David Michaels - customize characters, powers, and equipment; FREE to play *''Super Squadron'' - an Australian Super-Hero game.'' *''Supernatural'' by Margaret Weis Productions, Ltd, based on the CW Supernatural television series. *''Superworld'' by Chaosium *''Swordbearer'' by Heritage Games and Fantasy Games Unlimited *''Swords & Wizardry'' by Mythmere Games. A free 'clone' of the original version of Dungeons & Dragons. *''Sword World RPG'' (Japanese) *''Synnibarr'' (aka The World Of Synnibarr) by Craig McCracken. Notorious for a nonsensical, poorly explained game-world and huge power-levels granted to beginning player characters. *''Systems Failure'' by Palladium Books T *''Tagmar'' - Brazilian fantasy game *''Tales from the Floating Vagabond'' by Avalon Hill *''Talislanta'' by Bard Games *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Other Strangeness'' by Palladium Books - based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic books. *''Teenagers from Outer Space'' - an anime based RPG *''Ten Thousand Worlds'' - a free "universal" system distributed under a Creative Commons license *''Terra Primate'' by Eden Studios, Inc. *''Terra the Gunslinger'' (Japanese) - western and steampunk, use playing cards instead of dice *''Testament (role-playing game)'' by Late Gaming - game set during the End Times *''Tibet: The Roleplaying Game'' by Vajra Enterprises - historical fantasy set in Tibet *''Timehunter'' by Red Axe *''Time Lord — Adventures through Time and Space'' - a Doctor Who RPG based on the 1963–89 run of the BBC television series *''Timelords'' by Blacksburg Tactical Research Center *''Timeship'' by Yaquinto *''Theatrix'' by Backstage Press (1993) *''The Everlasting (role-playing game)'' by Visionary Entertainment Studios Inc *''The Horror Game'' by Davis Ray Sickmon, Jr *''The Squared Circle'' by Day Dreamer Interactive *''The Unexplained'' by Carnivore Games *''Tokyo NOVA'' (Japanese) - cyberpunk *''Toon'' - cartoon adventure inspired by the classic cartoon series from Warner Brothers and MGM by Steve Jackson Games *''Top Secret'' by TSR, Inc. - espionage adventure *''TORG'' by West End Games *''Trail of Cthulhu'' by Pelgrane Press *''Transhuman Space'' by Steve Jackson Games *''Trauma'' (French) by Chroniques d'Outre-Monde - contemporary police and counter-terrorism adventures *''Traveller'' by GDW, Marc Miller *''Trevas'' - Brazilian game about other worlds *''Tribe 8'' by Dream Pod 9 *''Tribes'' by Steve Jackson Games *''Thrilling Tales'' : Pulp Amazing Stories *''Trinity'' by White Wolf, Inc. *''Trystell by Tab Creations *''Tunnels and Trolls'' by Flying Buffalo *''Two Worlds *''TWERPS'' *''Twilight 2000'' by GDW (1984) U *''Underground'' by Mayfair Games *''Underworld'' by Synister Creative Systems Urban fantasy set in modern day New York. *''Unhallowed Metropolis'' by Eos Press *''Unisystem'' by Eden Studios, Inc. *''Universe'' - by SPI, SF adaptation of DragonQuest *''Unknown Armies'' *''URPG'' - a free and universal RPG Rules System *''Usagi Yojimbo'' - based on the comic book series, Usagi Yojimbo, by Stan Sakai V *''Valley of the Pharaohs'' by Palladium Books *''Vampire: The Masquerade'' (original World of Darkness) *''Vampire: The Requiem'' (new World of Darkness) *''Vanishing Point (role-play game)'' by Sane Studios *''Via Prudensiae'' by Modtryk *''Victorian Adventure'' by SKS Distribution *''Victoriana - 2nd edition'' by Cubicle 7 Entertainment *''Villains and Vigilantes'' by Fantasy Games Unlimited *''Violence'' by Hogshead Publishing W *''Warcraft the Roleplaying Game'' by White Wolf—a roleplaying game book based on the popular computer game by Blizzard *''Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay'' by Games Workshop *''Warheads: Medieval Tales'' by Urban Mammoth—a comically based tabletop roleplaying war game. *''Waste World'' by Manticore Productions Ltd *''Wayfarers'' by Ye Olde Gaming Companye *''Weapons of the Gods'' by Eos Press - a wuxia-style game based on the manhua comic of the same name *''Weird Wars'' by Pinnacle Entertainment Group *''Werewolf: The Apocalypse'' (original World of Darkness) *''Werewolf: The Forsaken'' (World of Darkness 2.0) *''Westhedge'' by Empire Wargames *''The Wheel of Time Roleplaying Game'' - based on The Wheel of Time novel series by author Robert Jordan *''The Whispering Vault'' - an RPG about god-hunting *''Wiedźmin'' (Polish) by MAG *''Wild Talents'' by Arc Dream Publishing *''Witchcraft'' *''Witch Hunter: The Invisible World'' *''World of Darkness'' (original) and the World of Darkness "2.0" product line by White Wolf Game Studio *''The World of Indiana Jones'' by West End Games *''The World of Kystrel'' Fantasy RPG *''World of Synnibarr'' by WonderWorld Press. *''Worlds of Wonder'' by Chaosium *''World Tree (role-playing game), roleplaying in a high-magic, highly civilized world populated by many sentient species, none of them human. *Wraith: The Oblivion'' (original World of Darkness) *''Wushu'' *''Wyrd is Bond'' by Key 20 Publishing X *''Xcrawl Y *''Y-Modus: Published by Dark Juju Games and written by Zach Owens and Jeremy Sanecki. This is a strategic role-playing game. *Year of the Zombie: Published by UKGames Publishing and written by Timothy Willard for the d20 Modern rule set. Z *Zen and the Art of Mayhem'' *''Zombi'' by Crucible Design - Zombi schlock-horror, survival game * Zone (French) by Siroz (satiric gang wars in the contemporary suburbs) Role-playing games by name Name